royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter (Maddie, as her friends call her for short) is proud of her destiny as the next Mad Hattress, however believes that everyone should get to choose their destiny. With her eccentric personality, Madeline is the essential Rebel friend to be with. Madeline has the perfect opportunity to become a Royal, however as the great friend that she is, she decided to stay with Raven and help her find the destiny she wants. Personality Madeline is a cheerful, very loyal to her friends, friendly and crazy girl who loves her destiny but believes that it is unfair that others can’t choose their own, she is a Rebel in the conflict. One of the things that Madeline loves about being the next Mad Hattress, is the tea parties. In her family's Tea Shoppe, she finds it unfair that they still keep the order "regular tea" available, since she dislikes regular tea. She and Clara Lear had an argument, however, Madeline might have to deal with calm people like Clara ordering regular tea often in her Tea Shoppe, if she willingly follows her destiny. Appearance Madeline has sky blue eyes and curly dark teal hair with mint green and purple highlights. She wears a tiny purple teacup on her head that resembles a top hat, gold spoon drop earrings and a jade bead necklace with a gold bow. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Madeline gets nicknamed by her friends as Maddie. Her name comes from the word "mad" because she is the daughter of The Mad Hatter. Family Madeline is the daughter of The Mad Hatter from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It is not yet known who her mother is. Friends Madeline is best friends with Raven Queen who she follows in the Royal and Rebel Conflict. She also says that she is friends with most people. She shows that she is also friends with her fellow Wonderlandians, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Lizzie Hearts, and Kitty Cheshire. Romance Madeline says, "I'm waiting to have tea with a boy who loves madness as much as me!". She is currently not dating. Pet She has a dormouse named Earl Grey. Earl Grey, unlike all the other animal companions, serves her as a tea buddy. He is extremely smart and witty. Powers With magical Wonderlandian madness, Madeline can do impossible things, such as somersaulting through walls if she doesn't know it's impossible. She can interact with the off-screen narrators, and store and pull anything out of her hat, including Earl Grey. She has precognition, the ability to see visions of the futures and levitate and command tea pots and tea sets. Class Schedule *Chemythstry *Debate Color Scheme Madeline's color scheme consists of a variety of bold and pastel colors. Usually, she is seen with baby blue and mint green stripes along with another color. She also uses magenta and lavender a lot in her outfits and she is sometimes seen with a range of turquoise and cool colors. Outfit:Original The bodice of the dress has silver and gold sequins and short purple sleeves. The skirt section has three layers, the top layer is pink with a gold pattern and trim, the second layer has blue and white stripes and the third layer is black with golden glitter. Madeline wears a purple tea cup-shaped top hat with gold patterns on it. Madeline also wears a big blue bow as a belt, teal gloves with white polka dots and lacy cuffs and a purple ring. She accessorizes with gold spoons as earrings. She carries a handbag in the shape of a teapot, the teapot is gold with teal stripes it has a gold handle and white lid. She also wears white tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes with golden patterns. Outfit::Legacy Day Madeline wears a blazer, ruffle skirt and capris. The blazer has turquoise and gold diagonal stripes, it has a black folded down collar and the three quarter length sleeves have pink frilly cuffs. Madeline wears a frilly fore layered mesh skirt over her capris, the top layer is maroon, the second layer is dark pink, the third is a maroon and the bottom one is black. She also wears a purple top hat with a blue ribbon that has a buckle on the front. She has a frilly dark pink neck scarf. She has teal gloves with white frilly cuffs with little pink bows on. She also wears blue capris with light blue polka dots, turquoise stockings and gold high heeled shoes with multi coloured stacked tea cup heels. Outfit::Getting Fairest Madeline wears a white nighty and blue night gown. The white nighty has a blue and pink tea cup and kettle pattern and black and white striped trim at the bottom. Madeline’s blue night gown has pink frilly trim at the bottom. She also wears purple high heeled slippers with little tea pots on the toes. Outfit::Hat-Tastic Party As the hostess of the party, Madeline wears her hair in a one-sided pony-tail. Her usual bold colors in her hair are now pastel colors. She wears a top with frilly sleeves with holes cut into them, a large magenta bow tie in the front of her top, and blue and white stripes continue from her bow tie to her skirt. She wears a skirt with baby blue teapots and dark pink teacups printed over it and frilly edges, a second layer of a magenta translucent skirt and wears black gloves with black bow ties. She accessorizes with a top hat with flowery decorations, a food-themed necklace and dangling cheese earrings. She wears gray stockings and yellow high heels. Trivia *Madeline's favourite drink is tea, and her favourite food is crumpets. *The contents of Madeline's purse are a tea strainer, a bag of snacks for Earl Grey, a picture of Wonderland, and a shrinking potion. *In The Storybook of Legends, Madeline also heard another small voice which was Raven's and she questioned Raven's doubts. *Madeline has been known to sit cross legged on the wall of the Tea Shoppe when every seat is taken for tea. *Maddie loves riddles and knock knock jokes. Gallery Photo Gallery Maddie2 tcm571-178158.png Silhoette3.png|Silhoette Madeline Hatter - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Raven & Maddie talk - TWOEAH.png|Raven & Maddie Talking Raven & Madeline - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Maddie Facebook Art - Madeline.png|Facebook Art Maddie having a tea party with Earl Grey.png|Maddie having a tea party with Earl Grey Madline Hatter the Daughter of the Mad Hatter.png|Daughter of the Mad Hatter Raven & Maddie having a Tea Party.png|Raven & Maddie Having a Tea Party Maddie on Legacy Day..png|Maddie on Legacy Day MADIE.jpg|Madeline Maddie at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Maddie at her tea party Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - Maddie dances.png Madeline Hatter - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work The Mad Hatter - SU.png|Madeline's father, The Mad Hatter Madeline Hatter's Purse Card.png|Maddie's Purse Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Madeline Hatter.jpg Way too Wonderland cartoon Kitty, Maddie, Lizzie, Apple, Raven, Briar.jpg.jpg MadMaddieSearchFloor.jpg BriarTurnedtoTurtle.jpg|link=Maddie looking at Turtle Briar KittygotEarlGrey.jpg|Kitty got Earl Grey TheDayAfterLegacyDay-MaddieBriarCeriseFoodfight.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Wonderlandian Category:Employees at Book End Category:Madeline Hatter Pages